


И хмельней золотого аи

by pollyamory



Category: Final Portrait, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyamory/pseuds/pollyamory
Summary: кроссовер с фильмом «Последний портрет». Сентябрь 64-ого года. Между Наполеоном и Ильёй наконец рушится стена, и они проводят восхитительную неделю вместе, не вылезают из постели, но и не успевают понять подробностей и границ своих новых отношений, когда Илью отправляют на одиночную миссию в Париж. Первые две недели проходят гладко, а дальше Илья начинает вести себя странно: не объясняет, что у него происходит, и постоянно меняет билет, всё откладывая своё возвращение. Истосковавшийся Наполеон решает, что это идеальная возможность для того, чтобы ворваться в курякинскую миссию и героически прийти ему на помощь. Но прилетев в Париж, он обнаруживает, что Курякина затянул удивительный и странный мир пожилого художника, который просто-напросто пишет его портрет и никак не может его закончить. Художник в Наполеоне начинает ревновать. Потому что эта муза принадлежит лишь ему.





	И хмельней золотого аи

**Author's Note:**

> ссылка на скачивание с иллюстрациями:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Sm0lct6uG-VE6TNHUyrUfZpnWia9vD0acrl0eNjVglY/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Примечание: текст написан на Снежный Шар 2018 в подарок для Мев. И на момент написания фильм "Последний портрет" еще не вышел в прокат, и автор видел его всего один раз на фетивале, так что писал по памяти.  
> От автора: все домыслы относительно Альберто Джакометти основаны на нескольких статьях о его произведениях и на достоверность не претендуют. А перед личностью Джеймса Лорда автору остаётся только извиниться, ибо его я делаю вымышленным персонажем. Впрочем, можно считать, что он дал А.Н.К.Л. согласие на использование своей личности в качестве ширмы.  
> Аннотация: так как это кроссовер, то предоставлю небольшую аннотацию про второй фильм перед прочтением.  
> Кинопоиск делится с нами следующим:  
> «История о закате жизни одного из виднейших художников ХХ века — Альберто Джакометти.  
> Париж начала 60-х, Альберто Джакометти окружен признанием коллег, интересом любовницы и ревностью жены. Чахнущий над своими доходами и уставший от предсказуемой жизни, художник находит покой в компании Джеймса Лорда — позирующего ему критика. Запланированный портрет не готов и через две недели: двое проводят много времени вместе, обсуждают искусство и работу, дышат свежим воздухом города на Сене».  
> От себя хочется добавить, что всё, что происходит в этом фильме, настолько вписывается в канон А.Н.К.Л., что у нас было ощущение, будто бы мы просто смотрим одну миссию из жизни агента Курякина. Джеймс Лорд в его исполнении вполне похож на примеревшего конспиративную личину Илью, время действия — 64 год; шутки про шпионов в фильме прилагаются. А ещё его персонаж гей и на протяжении всей истории звонит своей второй половинке на другой конец света, это просто :)  
> Также следует знать, что начали они авантюру с портретом в последний день пребывания Лорда в Париже и планировали завершить его за пару часов. А всё растянулось на 18 дней, так что Лорд был вынужден поменять билет бессчётное количество раз.  
> Действующие лица:  
> Альберто Джакометти. Его жена — Аннета Джакометти. Его брат — Диего. И его главная муза — проститутка Каролина.  
> Всё, для прочтения фика больше ничего знать не нужно и фильм смотреть не обязательно, но я советую сделать это, когда он выйдет в прокат. Пока же — проникнуться атмосферой из трейлера.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nBr2gyyN_M

  
  
  


_Мудрено про тебя говорят:_

_Для иных ты — и Муза, и чудо._

_Для меня ты — мученье и ад._

_Я не знаю, зачем на рассвете,_

_В час, когда уже не было сил,_

_Не погиб я, но лик твой заметил_

_И твоих утешений просил?_

/Александр Блок, «К музе», 1912 год

  


Наполеон приходил к Джакометти посмотреть его скульптуры. Он даже не стал ничего выдумывать и предложил ему сделку.

« _Я неисправим, Илья_ , — обращался он мысленно к портрету. — _Ты бы вообще помалкивал_ ».

Нездешне-распахнутый взгляд Ильи смотрел сквозь него. Даже сейчас не обласкал своим вниманием. Отстранённая, ломаная плеяда линий и красок. Загадочная непознаваемость чужой души, пленительная и мрачная.

Это был Илья из каморки дяди Руди.

Глаза широко раскрыты. Взгляд пустой. Электрический стул пропустил ток, искру, и Илья с двадцати сантиметров осознал, что пережил здесь его напарник. Всё, вплоть до запаха. Джакометти понятия не имел, какой момент ему удалось ухватить. Илья смотрел на дядю Руди так, что если бы Наполеон не думал, что его сейчас вывернет барбекю из собственных внутренностей, то оценил бы.

Реальность же была сотворена из белой глины. Слои на слоях, острые края шершавостью сталактитовой пещеры поглотили мастерскую. Казалось, заворачивая на один из множества гениальных переулков Монпарнаса, попадаешь даже не на чёрно-белую фотографию, а в иллюстрацию к детской книжке про подземелья. С серых царапаных стен смотрели портреты в поллоковских брызгах краски. Настенная живопись нового мира.

Наполеону здесь было некомфортно. Да и кому бы было? Воплощение его ответа стояло перед ним, жуя папиросу. Джакометти мог быть счастлив только в этом удручающем хаосе. Что чувствовал Илья приходя сюда день за днём?

Через студию шагали двое*, и Наполеон сразу подошёл к разговору с точки зрения бизнеса. Ему было, на самом деле, всё равно, удастся ли заинтересовать художника. Но если да, то на этой выходке и заработать можно. Илья непременно вызверится.

Понять что-либо по Джакометти было невозможно. «Окэй» из-под апатичных бровей, и он даже не смотрел на тебя долго. Немного напоминал большевика. Кому угодно, но не Наполеону.

Портрет господствовал над ним, угрюмый, тяжёлый. Не Илья, это не Илья. Джакометти своровал его душу. И Наполеон пришёл для того, чтобы забрать её обратно. Она уже была занята другим вором, и никто более не имел на неё прав.

Портрет от него убрали, не желая выставлять напоказ неоконченное. Но он остался в памяти Наполеона весь, до последней чёрточки. Он взглянул на пожилого художника, пробежался глазами по выцветшей студии и понял чёрные воды его отчаяния. Он сталкивался с ними не раз. Но сам Наполеон был не таким. Гения его творческому началу не хватило. Он был хорош в другом.

Ильи же здесь не нашлось и следа, хотя сеанс закончился не более десяти минут назад. Его прилежный мальчик Илья — профессионал. Он прячется под конспиративной личиной и не оставляет следов.

 

***

— Ну и что ты здесь делаешь?

Наполеон, конечно, всё же надеялся на тёплую встречу, но он сам виноват. От самообмана страдаешь только ты сам. Он спрятал руки в карманы и свёл брови трагично. Глядел снизу вверх прямо и смело. Но чувства, очевидно, всё же проступили на его лице, потому что лицо большевика сделалось каким-то неловким. Будто бы он вспомнил тихий голос в телефонной трубке. Голос, сквозь тысячи миль пронёсший скупое и ласковое: « _я скучаю, Илья_ ». Пристыдился мальчик.

— Удивительно, но я ведь каждый раз надеюсь на поцелуй, — вздохнув, искренне сказал Наполеон. — А получаю вот это. Разве ты не слышал, большевик? Ласка — единственный способ, который возможен в обращении с живым существом**. Даже мне рано или поздно приестся твоя холодность.

Пускай Илья и глядел на него сейчас сентябрём, а всё равно не был похож на того человека с портрета. Наполеон знал его лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Но сеансы продолжались вот уже девять дней. Как глубоко Джакометти проникнет в глубины курякинской души, снимая с него Лорда, словно лоск платьев с натурщиц?

— Ты, Соло, уникум.

Он был не в духе, ну спасибо, большевик. Наполеон, будто безразличный к его недовольству, сам собрал взглядом весь его образ, деля тот на два: на задание и на Илью. В критике Джеймсе Лорде Илья был чертовски красив.

— Не на такую встречу я рассчитывал, — ёрничая бровями (как ему как-то заявил Илья), признался Наполеон.

Он равнодушно скользнул взглядом по плечистому и элегантному пиджаку, который они вместе выбирали в Нью-Йорке. Пристыдить Илью было делом несложным. Но поддавшись порыву, Наполеон умножил ради него более трёх с половиной тысяч миль на семь часов лёту в стремительной птичке, а в ответ Илья не мог одарить его даже каплей искренности.

— Брехня, Соло! — гавкнули на него вместо этого. — Ты что тут забыл?

Наполеон снова взглянул на него прямо.

— Решил, что ты так и намекаешь мне на то, что соскучился. И первым же рейсом вылетел к тебе в ласковые объятия. Создалось такое впечатление, — он уже увлечённо рассматривал наброски статей, которые действительно лежали у Ильи на столе, — что у тебя здесь чёрте что творится. Мне с трудом удалось убедить Центр не отзывать тебя, — поднял глаза. — Совсем без меня не справляешься? — и наклонил голову набок.

А Илья сорвался:

— Центру легко судить сидя в кресле!

Наполеон вскинул брови. Отреагировать на такой выпад вслух ему было невмоготу. Илья и сам, скорее всего, это понимал. Он раздражённо подобрал кашемировый шарф Наполеона со спинки кресла, его завёрнутые в раскрывшуюся нью-йоркскую газету вещи, свой забытый тут свитер. Наполеон специально разбросал себя вокруг: чтобы войдя в квартиру, его русский мог _предвкушать_.

Знакомые ботинки в коридоре, аромат парижской выпечки и облепихового мыла, часы в преступно пустующей конфетнице. В порыве вдохновения он даже подвернувшийся уголок ковра расправлять не стал.

Русский сердито хмурился и тяжело сопатил на фоне эмоционального пролома окна.

— Ты и Габи с собой притащил? — не выдержав паузы, фыркнул он.

— А у тебя всё настолько плохо? — насмешливые брови Наполеона взмыли так высоко, что и шарф, и газета с очечником и фальшивым паспортом полетели на диван.

Он проследил за ними взглядом и посмотрел на Илью. Ноздри трепетали, глядел он сычом. Взгляд Наполеона знающе скользнул к его рукам, но длинные пальцы, которые могли (и доставляли) ему столько удовольствия, не тряслись. Наполеону нравилось это в нём… ну не нравилось, _заводило_. При желании он бы мог одной рукой собрать за шкирку или придушить. Но желания у Ильи были другие. И Наполеон умел управлять этой силой внутри него.

Однако сейчас он чувствовал себя неоценённым. От рук пристальный и цепкий взгляд вновь поднялся к лицу.

— Вот только тебя здесь ещё не хватало! У меня всё под контролем.

Такое заявление ощутимо ударило по самолюбию. Наполеон поиграл желваками, жуя досаду, и с чувством произнёс:

— Хочешь с ним по-человечески, но ведь невозможно же.

— Это со мной-то невозможно?! — Илья втянул воздух так, словно от возмущения намеревался им задохнуться. И даже уголки губ ошеломлённо дрогнули.

Наполеон быстро бегал взглядом от одного его сузившегося зло зрачка к другому и так же сердился.

— Явился вот так без спроса и ставишь мою компетентность под сомнение.

— Что… Илья, у тебя голова деревянная? Я приехал помочь.

— А кто тебя просил о помощи? Я сам могу справиться со своей _работой_ _!_

— Оно и видно, — сказал он устало в сторону, как будто увлёкшись какими-то брошюрами на полке.

И, возможно, сказал зря, но знаете ли! Инстинкт внутри сжался, готовясь к нападению, но Наполеон только стиснул зубы и взглянул на Курякина, задрав подбородок.

А тот приблизился к нему в два размашистых свирепых шага, притиснул близко лицо и прорычал:

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Наполеон поднял к нему голову и смотрел твёрдо. Взгляд был цепкий, характер стальной. Он стиснул зубы и тихо, но глубоко дышал; казалось, от исходящего от них жара должен был вскипеть мозг. Он и варился, запертый в шебутных черепных коробках.

— Ничего не хочу сказать, Илья. Только то, что я могу побыть твоим вторым пилотом. Как и должно напарнику.

— Нет, ты продолжай, — с дрожащим опасносным спокойствием прогремел Илья. — Оно и видно что?

— Что ты, Курякин, сволочь.

Теперь руки его не слушались. Наполеон растолкал зверя, не внял рычанию и выволок его на свет. Это всё его порождённое комплексом желание всё решать «по-мужски». Сильные руки вмиг скрутили его предплечья, впившись до одури. Лицо было близко. Выражение ледяное, отчуждённое. Взгляд острый, вместо зрачков — ядрышки.

— Ты сказал, я не справлюсь? — голос дрожал злостью, но не льдом — эмоции были раскалены.

— Руки, русский медведь! — Наполеон зло вывернулся, сбросив их с себя с неприязнью. Внутри клокотало протестом. Впервые с начала этого разговора оказалась снята его маска вежливого превосходства.

А Илья схватил его вновь. Наполеон вновь выкрутился, оттолкнув его от себя. Илья его пихнул. Тычок за тычком, и Наполеон сердито гаркнул:

— Успокойся!

Голос низко раздался в комнате.

И вот тут, быть может, вымуштрованный Илья подчинился проступившей в этом голосе командной интонации, но на мгновение он замер. Наполеону большего и не требовалось:

— Перестань. Я перелетел половину света не ради ссоры или, тем более, драки с тобой, Илья.

Он шагнул назад, поправил костюм. Отошёл от Ильи, замершего словно по другую сторону баррикады в одном едином символе напряжения. Как наивно было с его, Наполеона, стороны полагать, что ему тут будут рады. Это же его сложный коммунист.  А итоге — задета профессиональная гордость. Для агента Илья порой поразительно не умел видеть всю картину в целом. Наполеон провёл рукой по волосам, успокаиваясь, смиряя собственную гордость, покосился на него из-под нахмуренных бровей и спокойно продолжил:

— Вижу, лучшие не привыкли к тому, чтобы им приходили на подмогу. Карт-бланш, Илья. Я буду наслаждаться Лувром — Париж особенно хорош в это время года.

— Наслаждайся, чем хочешь, Соло! — резанул Илья, так и не сдвинувшись с места. От короткой перепалки встрёпанный и какой-то дикий. — Кем ты меня перед начальством выставил!

Наполеон моргнул недоумённо, но не придал этой фразе особого значения. Поначалу.

— Наше дражайшее начальство и без меня в состоянии понять, что тебе нужна поддержка группы. Я ошибусь, — спросил он, — если скажу, что дело затянулось? Ты четыре раза переносил рейс. Четыре.

Он лукавил лишь в одном. Никто не намекал на некомпетентность Ильи, но он сам захотел приехать. Просто-напросто потому что соскучился. Потому что мог. И знал, что для этого ему нужно лишь скорее закончить собственную миссию в нью-йоркском подполье. А Илья встретил его войной.

— И с какой целью тебя прислали? Выяснить, где агент Курякин дал слабину? Заменить меня на деле? — гремя акцентом, выдал Илья.

Первое мгновение у Наполеона не было слов. Он распахнул глаза и смотрел на него, высоко вскинув брови. Секунды эдак три. А потом собрал эмоции в кулак, не обращая внимания на утечку парализующего азота в груди, и ровно сказал:

— Не перестаёшь удивлять меня, большевик. Спасаешь ему раз за разом жизнь, а он всё думает, что ты ему нож в спину точишь, — Наполеон вздохнул. — Это национальная черта или мне так повезло?

Уголки его губ горько опустились, но он быстро переплавил это выражение в выражение полной вселенской иронии на лице.

Илья молчал. Желваки ходили на челюсти, подбородок был чуть наклонён, дыхание тяжёлым.

— Не думаю, — наконец мрачно и как будто бы нехотя произнёс он.

— Отчего же? Агент Соло ведь совершенно ненадёжный человек. А я, идиот, летел восемь часов, думал, ты обрадуешься…

Он произнёс это вслух, и ситуация как будто надавила на плечи кривой тяжестью. Вот она — реальность, и не надо далеко ходить за фантазиями об их будущем по разные стороны Берлинской стены. Уж кем-кем, а предателем, он полагал, Илья его не считает. Сейчас ещё метко ввернёт строчку из досье, ту самую, которая Наполеону даже льстила, про профессионального соблазнителя. Внутри неприятно ворочалось. Но он только удивлённо распахнул глаза, как бы поражаясь самому себе. Позволил чьему-то мнению так влиять на собственную жизнь. Право, Наполеон, ты стареешь.

Он спокойно направился за своим пиджаком, рассудив, что вовсе не обязан нянчиться с Курякиным.

— Увидимся в Нью-Йорке, — сказал он, не надеясь, что Илья не отменит и следующий свой рейс.

Хотелось очутиться как можно дальше. Дальше от проклятого Парижа, где, как ему казалось ещё полчаса назад, его ждал Илья, изнемогая от одиночества и тоски по тому неизвестному, но будоражащему, что между ними началось перед самым его отъездом. Не хотелось быть перед ним открытым, а Наполеон вдруг почувствовал себя уязвимым. И это было неуместно. Ему не хотелось ничего перед ним разыгрывать — ни отстранённость неуязвлённого чувства, ни ехидство. Почему, ради всего святого, он должен выслушивать подобное, когда это Париж, и здесь существует куча мест, где ему будут рады? Он большой мальчик, найдёт, чем себя занять. И за заданием проследит. Дистанционно.

Илья молчал. Проклятый русский. Внутри крутило и ломало. Но ирония в том, что Наполеон всегда имел тягу к тем, кто его разрушает. А Илья…

— Постой.

Илья схватил его за руку уже после того, как он надел пиджак:

— Прости, ковбой.

Голос прозвучал тихо. Наполеон обернулся и встретил грустное виноватое выражение лица. Ярость Ильи схлынула так, словно спустили плотину. Глаза смотрели пристально и тревожно. Зрачки маленькие, ресницы дрожат.

— Прости меня. Я дурак.

— Ты так думаешь? — вежливо спросил Наполеон.

Илья словно бы не решался потянуть его «обратно», а только смотрел не отрывая глаз.

— Не уходи. Я совсем не это имел в виду. Я так не думаю.

— А что ты имел в виду?

И Илья вздохнул, подвёл его к дивану и сам сел рядом. Потёр лицо, широко раскинул колени и тяжело сказал:

— Я устал. Джакометти сводит меня с ума. Ты тут ни при чём.

Наполеон молча и выразительно вскинул брови. Потом повернул голову, взглянув перед собой на журнальный столик с видом полного принятия нелогичности этого мира, и вздохнул.

— Я не хотел ругаться с тобой. Я рад тебя видеть, — продолжил Илья, возможно, потому что он не реагировал. — Как увидел твои дурацкие напильники, сразу… обрадовался, — сухо признался он, явно подобрав вслух более сдержанное слово чем то, которое было у него на уме. — А потом тебя увидел и…

— И?

— И не знаю. Начал головой думать, а не другим местом.

— Это ты так головой думаешь? Может, тебе не стоит больше пробовать?

— Да помолчи ты придираться, ковбой. Головой. Потому что у меня разум шахматиста. И опыт агента КГБ. Я научен видеть в людях мотивы, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Но ты видишь в людях лучшее (Наполеон вновь вскинул брови на такое заявление, но Илья остался к этому равнодушен), и меня это… — он задумчиво повёл взглядом в сторону, — пленяет в тебе. Я сорвался.

Пленяет. Это слово было… диковинно искренним. Наполеон смотрел за Ильёй искоса. Уголки его губ были чуть приподняты. Серьёзность, написанная на лице, казалась забавной. Словно он думал, что на него свалились все заботы мира, и не знал ещё, что их для него разрешит Наполеон Соло. Он почувствовал себя весьма самоуверенно.

— Что не так с Джакометти? — профессиональным тоном спросил он. — В чём проблема?

— В том, что он ebanutyj tvorcheskiy, — отмахнулся Илья. — Я не хочу сейчас об этом, — и прежде чем Наполеон успел заметить, что как раз с «творческими» он может помочь, Илья сказал. — Я хочу поцеловать тебя.

У Наполеона в груди колыхнулось. Вот так пронзительно просто. Одной фразой Курякин бросал его в омут тревоги, а потом отправлял на валиум… нет, вот сейчас, когда рука Курякина оказалась за его плечами (подлец, воспользовался моментом), а губы со всем отчаянием разлучённой дульцинеи раздвинули его губы, Наполеону достался билет на валиумное небо. В один конец, подумал он, глядя из-под ресниц и оплетая его руками в ответ.

От Ильи пахло какими-то незнакомыми травами, и Наполеон прижался лицом к его тугой шее. Каждый раз, когда он встречал в Илье что-то новое, появившееся _без него_ , в нём пробуждалось Нечто. Оно жгло изнутри и говорило: «Я должен знать».

Он откинулся в угол дивана, обнял Илью за спину и посмотрел внимательно, бегая взглядом от одного зрачка к другому. Улыбнулся уголками губ. А потом поцеловал и был совсем даже не против того, как большая ладонь встревожила совершенство его укладки.

— Я скучал, — прохрипел Илья, запуская вдоль позвоночника паровоз мурашек.

Он комкал рубашку под пиджаком и жался горячим телом.

— Я вижу, — не растерялся Наполеон. За что был укушен в губу и с улыбкой ответил тем же.

Илья навис над ним, одновременно чужой в этой личине и до боли знакомый. Привычный обхват спины под рукой, ставшая милой проблема, куда ему уместить свои длиннющие, как Бродвей, ноги. Другая прическа, какой-то… небрежный флёр.

— С кого ты копировал американский образ? — поинтересовался Наполеон между поцелуями с таким видом, будто бы Илья был занимательной подделкой дорогой картины. Наполеон гладил его по бедру.

Илья фыркнул и не ответил. Приподнявшись, он охотно оседлал колени Наполеона, беря в руки его лицо и целуя с жаром. Наполеон даже немного удивился, но быстро пробрался руками под его рубашку, под майку, касаясь горячей кожи.

— Оу, — сказал он, отстранившись с полуулыбкой, когда провёл языком по его ключицам. — Горькая.

— Это polyn’, — загадочно и искренне усмехнулся Илья и потянул из его брюк ремень.

— Что это? — держа руки на его спине вопрошал Наполеон, глядя задорно и внимательно.

— Трава такая, — ответил Илья, отбросив ремень и по пути чуть не убив им Наполеона.

— Как это будет по-английски? — тот чуть нахмурился и наклонил голову, словно этот вопрос занимал его сейчас более всего остального в мире: например, более сидящего у него на коленях Ильи Курякина.

— Я не знаю. Но могу по-английски попросить тебя заткнуться и не пиздеть, — предложил он.

— Если меня не затруднит?

— Po-horoshemu.

Наполеон улыбнулся по-лисьему и обнял его за затылок, притягивая к себе.

Он узнал о том, что Илью _пленяют_ глубокие поцелуи в губы и доводят до исступления щекотные прикосновения ко внутренней стороне бёдер три недели назад в одной тихой холодной деревушке, где сам он носил простой свитер крупной вязки, который тоже очень запал Илье в душу.

Илья был мальчиком хорошим, хотя и трудным. Но это опять же, скорее, оттого, что хорошим — очень уж категоричным. И сейчас ему быстро пришлось смириться с тем, кто из них сегодня будет главным: _ты мне задолжал, Угроза, — за что это? — за это_ (Наполеон повёл рукой вокруг, имея в виду минувшую «тёплую» встречу). И было чертовски приятно вновь, спустя три недели, почувствовать его под собой по-новой. Как в первый раз.

Его, чёрт возьми, не хватало рядом. Запаха, вкуса, даже педантичной привычки подбирать брошенные Наполеоном вещи. А в особенности тихого скупого смеха, искрящегося в глазах так ярко, будто до этого никто и никогда ему, Наполеону, не улыбался вовсе.

Не хватало постоянного приятельского присутствия. За короткий век своего знакомства они пережили столько, сколько иные люди не переживают за всю жизнь. Они стали буквальным продолжением друга друга, неожиданно открыв для себя полную и крайне прекрасную _совместимость_. Напарников совершеннее было не найти.

Наполеон, привыкший брать лучшее в самой залихватской манере, пробрался под кожу Илье непривычно медленно, сам того особо не желая. И оказался поражён, когда что-то дрогнуло в этой громадной силе, открылось ему, подпустило ближе к себе. Ближе с каждой новой страной, с каждым заданием. С расстояния, измеряемого визами в заграничном паспорте, до вытянутой руки. А потом ещё немного — и в самое нутро.

Он ужасно тосковал по Илье и не мог этого толком объяснить себе самому. Просто ужасно пёстрый мир вокруг казался таким же пёстрым, но жутко одиноким, потому что его нельзя было разделить с хмурым большевиком. И тем более — показать тому, как этот мир хорош.

Он гладил Илью и кусал, впивался мосластыми пальцами и с упоением смотрел, как курякинские пальцы сжимали его в ответ. Илья тихо хрипел, отказываясь издавать хотя бы малой вежливости громкие стоны, но зато он так улыбался! Наполеон бы никогда не подумал, если бы не увидел сам.

Илья глядел из-за плеча невнятно и очень ярко. Румянец бил в бритую щёку, мурашками сковывало остро выступающую лопатку. А Наполеон смотрел в ответ, пленённый этим взглядом, и не мог сопротивляться своему Нечто.

Оно хотело запомнить, запечатлеть, содрать этот момент с полотна мира и оставить его себе. Вздёрнутый уголок губ, искорка в глазах, опьянённых, но внимательных и довольных. « _Нарисую_ _!_ — думал он. — _Нарисую тебя, и ты мне и слова не скажешь!_ »

Он тяжело привалился к курякинскому влажному плечу и лежал на нём, придавив, пока тот не заговорил первым:

— Не пушинка, ковбой.

И голос вибрировал довольством. Наполеон придавливал его, умиротворённый, но не пресыщенный, и сухо поцеловал плечо. Он поднялся, перебравшись в другой конец дивана, и, стоило только Илье развернуться, закинул на него ноги, не давая встать и нагловато расслабляясь. Илья, казалось, не обратил внимания. Положил спокойно ладонь на щиколотку и глубоко вдохнул. Раздетый торопливо, не до конца — носки остались, но Наполеону было плевать. Румяный, чёлка упала на лоб, в глазах манхэттенский туман.

Наполеон наблюдал за ним из-под полуприкрытых век и мысленно вёл карандашом по бумаге. Обрисовывал солнечные ветки ресниц и острый кончик носа, штрихи висков с авангардным треугольником шрама и, конечно, разделённые влажной тенью припухшие губы. Пиши он курякинский портрет, на холсте родилось бы нечто совершенно иное, чем у Джакометти. Илья же на самом деле чувственный, как этого можно не распознать?

У него очень горячее нутро. И Наполеон бы любил свой холст и свои краски, и больше всего — свою модель. Художник всегда немного влюблён в свою модель. Это непреложная истина. Он бы создал настолько чувственный, пропитанный эротизмом портрет, что, возможно, никому бы не дал на него взглянуть.

А часто склонный к озорству после секса Илья улыбнулся ярко, мелькнули острые белые клыки, и он спросил:

— Нет, серьёзно. Почему ты решил приехать?

Наполеон вальяжно зевнул и пожал плечом:

— Ты сам меня позвал.

На что была скептически вскинута светлая бровь.

— Когда сказал: _Ох, ковбой! Что же мне делать? Он уничтожил портрет!_

Наполеон, разумеется, дразнился, но очень хорошо пародировал низкий голос Ильи и его гремящий акцент. Только эмоции намеренно перетягивал, посмеиваясь.

— _Вот так! Взял и замазал серой краской всё, кроме носа!_

Наполеон следил за ним лениво с противоположного подлокотника, а Илья усмехнулся, качнув головой, и стукнул его по лодыжке, чтобы он убрал ногу и отпустил. Потянулся, навис над ним и попросил хрипло:

— Поговори со мной по-русски.

— O. Tebya eto zavodit, moy Ilyusha?

 

***

Илья зашуршал по постели и чем-то громко звякнул.

— Прости, ковбой, — виновато сказал он, трогательно поморщившись, когда встретился с растерянными заспанными глазами.

Был предполуденный час, но Наполеон, кажется, только недавно смог наконец заснуть. Он страшно мучился, ведь в Нью-Йорке сейчас было около четырёх часов утра.

— Что ты делаешь? — хрипло спросил он, разглядывая, как Илья стоял одним коленом на кровати и тянул через неё телефонный аппарат, крутящийся проводом, как длиннющая макаронина.

— Мне нужно перенести рейс.

— Опять?

Наполеон громко заворчал-застонал и повернулся на бок. Он лёг на руку, наблюдая за ним внимательно.

— Я забыл сделать это вчера, — признался Илья и добавил бесшумно, одними губами: «Из-за тебя».

На рейс Наполеону сейчас было абсолютно всё равно, больше интересовал его Илья.

Он уже оделся и был даже немного помят. Так, будто бы встал давно. Однако всё равно выглядел в костюме (сейчас одной рубашке, без пиджака) очень хорошо. Необычно. Не по-курякински. Но ночью Наполеон уже насладился _Курякиным_ и не зацикливался.

Он вытянул руку и опустил на неё голову, не сводя с него пристального взгляда. И Илья немного улыбнулся. Наполеон знал, что выглядит этим утром соблазнительно, сонный и отмеченный поцелуями.

В комнате было свежо и слышался бурный рокоток Парижа. Даже не поворачивая головы, Наполеон представлял, как парит над старым паркетом занавеска возле приоткрытого балкона. Он неподвижно лежал под уютнейшим в мире одеялом и лениво смотрел на Илью, который, поняв, что всё равно уже разбудил напарника, сел на постель и стал звонить на аэродром при нём.

У Ильи снова были необыкновенно уложены волосы, но зато пах он совершенно привычно. Своим «импортным» одеколоном, который уже стал неотъемлемой частью их общей конспиративной полки в ванной. Его вежливый голос, на удивление ровный и плавный так идеально вплетался в это утро, что Наполеон уже вновь начал было засыпать, когда понял, что Илья закончил разговор и смотрит на него.

— Ты пришёл или уходишь? — поинтересовался он не открывая сомкнувшихся век.

— Пришёл. И ухожу, — ответили негромко. — Ты будешь спать или попытаешься встать?

— А когда ты вернёшься?

— Я иду к Джакометти. Это займёт часа три, если он захочет зайти в кафе, — прикинул Илья.

Наполеон приоткрыл один глаз, поймав на мгновение Илью в калейдоскопную ловушку света в своих ресницах, и потянул одеяло на плечи.

— Тогда попытаюсь встать, — несчастно вздохнул он. Если продолжить спать, то его мучения из-за смены часовых поясов лишь продлятся. — Схожу в магазин и куплю нам выпить. У тебя же как обычно ничего нет?

— Что? Почему это мы должны пить? Только приехал и сразу давай разлагать общество…

— Чтобы мне легче было уснуть сегодня ночью, общество ты моё бестолковое.

За неимением лучшего возражения Илья фыркнул. Наполеон глядел на него сонно, но лукаво, любуясь своим забавным непосредственным русским.

— Вставай давай. А то уснёшь, как только я уйду.

Наполеону утро запомнилось слайдами: солнечный лучик в волосах Ильи, его запах и красивый низкий голос совсем рядом.

Когда же Илья всё-таки ушёл, Наполеон ещё звал его несколько секунд, удивляясь, как он исчез так быстро. Казалось, всего минуту назад он был здесь, говорил по телефону, а теперь Наполеон моргнул, и Илья растворился. Может, его никогда и не существовало? Наполеон повернулся на спину и сладко вздохнул. Потянуло размятые ночью мышцы. Может, Илья был соткан мечтами Наполеона? И для достоверности приправлен непримиримыми (по его, Ильи, мнению) коммунистическими взглядами.

Наполеон потянулся и с полной самоотдачей себя этому парижскому утру принялся встречать новый день. Он заставил себя всё же покинуть прекрасную курякинскую постель и пошёл в душ, стараясь взбодриться. На самом деле четырёх часов сна ему вполне хватало. Хотя он и был гедонистом и всегда использовал возможность отдохнуть на полную, его организм оставался очень дисциплинированным. Так уж сложилась его жизнь, что человеком он был натренированным.

Страшно хотелось получить свою законную утреннюю чашку кофе, но то, что он нашёл на кухне у Ильи, даже немного расстраивало. Судя во всему (по отсутствию хорошего сорта кофе и прочих мелочей), его, Наполеона, на этой миссии правда не ждали. Он усмехнулся, иронично качнув головой, и заварил себе чаю.

Дверь в ванную была распахнута, и квартира наполнялась банными ароматами мыла и пара. Дверь на балкон была также распахнута, и эти ароматы таяли в свежести сентябрьского утра.

Клубящаяся паром чашка стояла на письменном столе возле печатной машинки в очаровательном писательском бардаке, который он и не думал, что Илья способен навести. У него, кстати говоря, выходили недурные статьи. Но его мальчик был хорош во всём, за что бы ни брался. Наполеон оглядел наброски на стенах, которые были бережно обрамлены багетами, и подмигнул гипсовому бюсту на столе. То ли это был Гераклит, то ли и вовсе Гефестион**. Рядом громоздилась тяжёлая бронзовая птичка.

И Наполеон с упоением нырнул в свой любимый вид шпионажа: в изучение квартиры объекта своей страсти. В мелочи микрокосмоса Ильи Курякина, сотворившегося здесь за три недели одинокой жизни под прикрытием.

 

***

— Если хотите, я принесу вам плед, — девушка улыбнулась ему простодушно, и Наполеон улыбнулся в ответ.

— Это правда, что Эйфелеву башню видно из любой точки Парижа, — сказал он с видом восхищённого туриста.

Ветер трепал её выпрыгнувшие из тугой заколки кудри и покусывал его шею. Наполеон был не против пледа. Мелькало солнце, позволяя ему то сидеть в очках, то откладывать их на столик, круглым холстом ловящий в себя резную тень от решётки балкона. Наполеон положил руку на небрежно брошенную на столик программку и взял маленький театральный бинокль. Эйфелева башня звонко врез _а_ лась в ладную голубизну мягкого неба, а Наполеон с голодом любознательного ребёнка разглядывал Илью, сидящего совсем в другом кафе и делающего вид, что он живёт совсем другой жизнью.

То, что открылось ему, было… оглушительно. И он никак не мог насытиться этой картиной и одновременно чувствовал, как от её вида — существования! — сильно щемит в груди. Илья, каким он был с Джакометти, там, за бликующим окном кафе через дорогу, совершенно точно принадлежал ему, _Наполеону_.

Художник жадно поглощал свой завтрак: яйца, хлеб, вино, за ним один, судя по размеру чашки, эспрессо, потом второй так, словно был отнюдь не художником, а клерком с жалованием, напрямую зависящим от трудочасов. И вместе с тем, у него был такой отсутствующий и флегматичный вид, что он разрушал всю иллюзию: этот человек едва ли о чём-то волновался.

А Илья глядел на него с живым удивлением, приподнимал брови и чуточку улыбался, молча переглядываясь с кем-то, очевидно официантами, в глубине зала. Джакометти что-то сказал ему, и Илья засмеялся.

Мелькнули острые зубы, тень скрыла лицо, резанула скулу и ямочку на подбородке. Илья опустил пушистые ресницы, провёл взглядом по столу и поднял его на Джакометти, кивнув ему с каким-то неловким почтением.

Наполеон следил за ними пристально, долго, погружённый в этот момент, в Илью, так, что не заметил не только появление пледа, но и смену блюд на своём столике. Кудрявая официантка отчаялась дождаться крупицы внимания красивого иностранца и принесла ему маленькую фруктовую корзиночку в качестве «комплимента» от заведения, но тщетно, иностранец увлёкся изучением повадок парижан в свой винтажный бинокль.

Ей было невдомёк, что чувства его находились в смятении. Он и сам не мог этого понять. Илья был взрослым человеком и на самом деле вполне себе существовал как-то вне его, Наполеона Соло, мира. И существовал, судя по его виду, счастливо.

Это был отнюдь не тот смурной большевик, который глядел на него волком под шум берлинского пруда, хотя его длиннющие ноги и торчали по периметру столика точно так же — мосластыми, ставшими не так давно неистово соблазнительными коленками. Словно две звезды в одиноком космосе, который бороздил Наполеон в поисках своей родной планеты, расположившейся чуть за ними, горячей и ждущей его возвращения.

Глаза Ильи, искренние, какие-то азартные, смотрели на Джакометти с любопытством. И любопытство это граничило с восхищением. Пожилой художник говорил редко, но метко, каждой фразой вызывая в Илье отклик интереса. Он втягивал Илью в споры и поражал Наполеона тем, как умудрился занять собой всё пространство Ильи, ничего, в общем-то, для этого не делая.

Джакометти выглядел так, будто бы ему глубоко плевать, интересен он своему спутнику или нет. Но Илья ничуть на это не обижался. Совсем наоборот: он смотрел на Джакометти в ответ так, будто бы тот собирался подарить ему новый мир.

И это будило в Наполеоне непримиримость. Если кто тут и подарит одному узколобому коммунисту мир, так это он — Наполеон Соло, и не стоит соваться на чужую территорию.

Самым неприятным тут, наверное, было то, что на этой terra Kuryakin не сработало электричество по периметру, сквозь который он, Наполеон, пробирался целый год. Три недели — и вот тебе чужой пёс уже смотрит на Джакометти ласковым взглядом.

Наполеон задумчиво отложил бинокль и постучал по театральной программке пальцами, глядя на «geniy konstruktivizma», как Эйфелеву башню назвал Илья. Было сложно объяснить, что именно задело его в отношениях Ильи и Джакометти.

Он определённо не ревновал Илью, нет, он бы не стал оскорблять этим ни их двоих, ни себя самого. Определённо, между Ильёй и художником установилась связь, лежащая совсем в иной области. Он полагал, что это были интеллектуальные отношения, хотя за два дня успел разведать о них не так-то много.

Илья приходил к Джакометти каждый день. Мирно беседовал с его супругой, братом или сразу обоими. Они все друг другу улыбались, смеялись и вели себя, как старые приятели. Илья был молодцом и прекрасно выполнил своё задание: закинул удочку и принёс агентству улов.

Медная птичка на его столе, как выяснилось, была подарком Диего. И Наполеона тронула эта бескорыстная мелочь по отношению к его Угрозе.

Можно сказать, что люди, в принципе, делились на два типа. Тех, кто считал Илью страшным русским. И тех, кто видел его настоящего. Последних было мало, но, может, оно и к лучшему. Потому что Наполеон считал, что после того, как он разглядел

этого доброго мальчишку внутри него, назад дороги не было.

Потом появлялся вечно как будто бы невыспавшийся художник. Он вёл его в свою мрачную студию, где Илья с трогательной тщательностью устанавливал плетёный стульчик на вчерашнее место и старался принять вчерашнюю позу. Великан среди тощих скульптур.

Около часа или полутора часов Джакометти работал над портретом. При этом материл его на чём свет стоит и бросал окурки прямо на пол мастерской. Нередко они с Ильёй вступали в какие-то споры, где Илья порой тихо усмехался, а порой делал такое лицо, словно никак не мог понять, что происходит в голове мастера, но его это очень завораживает.

Иногда приходил Диего, то ли разряжая атмосферу, то ли действуя брату на нервы.

И частенько они, Джакометти с Ильёй, ходили в то или иное кафе перекусить, позавтракать, выпить и поговорить. Гуляли они и по Монмартру, посещали пару раз вечером ресторан. Казалось, Джакометти собирался отвезти Илью на сам Парнас****!

Вымышленный критик Джеймс Лорд в Илье был так хорош, что, похоже, полностью заворожил ум пожилого художника. И Наполеон понимал, что это взаимно.

Может, его задевало то, что он такого просто не ожидал. Это не делало ему чести, но отчего-то он не ждал от Ильи такой терпеливости.

По телефону Илья говорил ему:

— Я не знаю, сколько ещё смогу это выносить. Я думал, он нарисует меня, и дело с концом. Но… но он такой… он полон отчаяния, ковбой. Я не могу бросить его. Я чувствую, что должен дать ему закончить этот портрет.

Илья был ужасно терпеливым. Ему только не хватало немного понимания. Или даже скорее опыта.

Ведь Наполеон знал, что так будет. Жена Джакометти знала, его брат знал, и Наполеон тоже. Это и есть творчество. Отчаяние, упоение отчаянием. Созидать без этого нельзя. Илья этого не понимал, но всё терпел. Говорил, что ему жутко становится, когда Джакометти принимается орать на холст; он не понимает, как можно так жить, так видеть мир, так страдать « _из-за этого, ковбой_ » и заставлять страдать остальных, вкладывая в «это» слово «пустяк», но терпел. Наполеона это даже умиляло. Илья пытался понять.

Наполеон нарисовал на салфетке две коленки и раблезианское переплетенье ножек стола между ними и вновь взглянул на здание через дорогу. Илья и Джакометти уже расплатились и выдвигались обратно в студию. Илья хмурился на солнце и тянул от ветра плащ. У Наполеона же была выгодная позиция, чтобы заметить то, что не было видно с улицы: Илью пасли.

 

***

У Джакометти была особенная муза. Его венец и Солнце. И понять, что двое нервных французских «громил» всего лишь сутенёры Каролины, было не так уж трудно. Для нормального человека. Но Наполеон долго вёл их обоих по улице, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как они ведут Илью.

Его сливки советской разведки, разумеется, хвост тоже заметили. Через некоторое время Илья остановился, обратив внимание Джакометти куда-то на архитектуру ( _неужели прямо по учебнику спрашивает про барельеф? Прямо как я приводил в пример_ ), а потом написал что-то на клочке бумаги из своего блокнота, мрачно посверлил надпись взглядом и выбросил его в следующую же урну. Хвост бумажка не заинтересовала. Хвост даже не заметил и двинулся дальше, пристально за ними следя.

Хотя в этом происшествии и проглядывалась определённая ирония, нельзя было винить двух разведчиков в том, что они решили, будто бы пасут именно их, а не безобидного пожилого мастера. Впрочем, Наполеон эту информацию счёл за лучшее.

Илья точно так же ушёл и на следующий день. Но теперь Наполеон не отправился следить за ним. Он хотел выяснить, что такого занимательного с Каролиной. И, может быть, чем так занимательна она сама.

Илья об этом рассказывал неохотно. Противоречиво. Несомненно он, как ум честь и совесть нашего века, осуждал порок и адюльтер. Однако полностью по нему его отношение к Каролине понять было невозможно. Он сказал, что она «словно фитилёк», она весёлая и живая. Нагловатая, как и положено проститутке. И что её свободное поведение — жестокость по отношению к жене Джакометти.

Они не скрывались. Каролина была его главной музой и моделью, а студия располагалась прямо во флигеле их кособокого дома. Наполеону сложно было вообразить, что чувствовал его правильный большевик в те моменты, когда там находились сразу они обе.

А не разбираться в чувствах Ильи ему не нравилось. Обычно для Наполеона он был обнажённой душой. _Это хорошо, это плохо. С этой стороны, ковбой, я никогда на вещи не смотрел_ . Невозможно было понять, в чём дело, но Илья от него отдалялся. Словно в эту богемную буффонаду он _погрузился_. Хотя она была отнюдь не первой и далеко не последней в их карьере.

А вернувшись домой, он обнаружил Илью лежащим на кушетке и накрывающим лицо изгибом локтя в жесте какого-то пронзительного одиночества. Длинные ноги вытянуты ровно и спускаются к полу, на столе початая пачка сигарет и запорошенная раздутым пеплом пепельница.

— Большевик? — Наполеон тревожно вскинул брови.

А Илья убрал руку, посмотрел на него, приподнявшись, через плечо, и взгляд его скользнул по телу Наполеона прежде, чем ушёл в более удобный угол. Он кивнул.

— Ты используешь мои каналы? — поинтересовался Илья, спокойно созерцая ванильные облака, проплывающие за окном.

— Разумеется, нет. В таком случае моё присутствие здесь было бы бессмысленно.

Илья лукаво глянул из-за плеча. Его брови насмешливо изломились. Он как бы говорил: я вижу тебя насквозь. Присутствие здесь Наполеона, по его мнению, обуславливалось их внеуставными отношениями. И переубеждать тут, в общем-то, можно было лишь из чувства противоречия.

— Чем ты занимаешься? — вместо этого спросил Наполеон. Ленное бездействие было совсем не в духе большевика.

— Тебя жду, — было ему умиротворённым ответом.

Наполеон прошёл в комнату и встал перед ним Дионисом. Илья повернул голову, поднял довольные глаза и с готовностью положил руку ему за колено, мягко сжимая ладонью сквозь клеточку брюк. Их отношения ещё были terra incognita. Они только примерно представляли границы друг друга. И как настоящие разведчики, смело ступали на эту землю.

— И дождался, — сказал Наполеон, глядя на него сверху вниз.

Илья лежал, держа руку на его ноге, и смотрел пристально. Глаза голубые, прозрачные. И кротовые норы зрачков. Где ему взять краску такой родниковой голубизны?

Илья не отводил глаз. Будто бы ждал разрешения. Или жаждал приказа. Наполеон смотрел на него, наслаждаясь. Его хотели. Им восхищались. И он обожал это чувство. Особенно сейчас, когда Илья так много времени проводил в чёртовой чёрно-белой студии. Оставлял там так много эмоций. Наполеон хотел узурпировать всё его внимание. _Моё_ , рычало его мужское начало, _моё_. И никто больше не имеет право на свою интерпретацию Ильи Курякина.

— Поднимайся, — спокойно сказал ему Наполеон.

И Илья встал. Ловко перекинул длинные ноги, сел, всё ещё глядя на него, и затем поднялся. Высокая мощная сила, удивительно элегантная, пока её не побеспокоить. Опасность, скрытая за хладнокровием. Мягкость, запертая в маску отчуждения. Как много людей понимали это за его жизнь? Скольких Илья подпускал так близко?

— Я начинаю беспокоиться, когда ты долго молчишь, ковбой, — фыркнул Илья.

— Волнуйся лучше _из-за_ меня, — Наполеон чуть склонил голову.

— Как с ребёнком. Стоит начинать волноваться, когда его не слышно.

Наполеон закатил глаза и протянул руку, расстегнул пуговицы на его рубашке. Илья спокойно стоял, даже… с любопытством. Курчавая грудь — это был бы рисунок карандашом. Небрежные штрихи или узоры в духе Бёрдслея или раннего Шиле. Он почти коснулся его костяшками пальцев, провёл подушечками по тылу его рубашки, за пуговицами. Смотрел наслаждаясь. Закусил губу, и Илья губы облизал, привлекая его внимание.

— Я потому с тобой сплю, что ты красивый, — зачем-то сказал он. — Ты это знаешь?

Теперь глаза закатил Илья. А потом сжал его плечо и бесцеремонно притянул к себе. Впился поцелуем, раздвигая губы дико. Это означало хорошо знакомое «пиздишь без умолку», и Наполеон, в общем-то, был не против. Но не сегодня. Он проворно подсунул руку под его рубашку, обнимая в ответ, и поцеловал с жаром. С напором, закусил его губу, пососал её, оплёл талию руками, вжался пахом.

У Ильи оголтело стучало сердце, и он кусался в ответ, но после всё-таки сдался, взятый нахрапом. Его вело от поцелуев просто по-страшному. И как только Наполеон это понял, он сделал это своим лучшим оружием и использовал его против Ильи. Впрочем, как и всё остальное.

Сегодня он хотел, чтобы всё было по его правилам. Сегодня он был Пигмалионом, и Илья принадлежал лишь ему одному. Он коснулся ладонями его брюк, вновь замер, посмотрел. Выбирал, чего ему хочется: оголить Галатею или оставить дух современности. Хотелось и красиво, и грубо. Последнее от засевшей глубже, чем он мог ожидать, обиды на него.

А Илья смотрел пьяно. Солнечные ресницы прикрывали глаза, радужка была зажата эбеново-чёрным, влажным грифелем. Он дышал глубоко и хотел целоваться и, наверное, просто секса. Всё равно как. И терпел, глядя с мучительной преданностью.

Наполеон отвёл его к окну и, получив несколько раз по рукам и образно, русским матом, по грязным мыслям, пристроил спиной к себе. Отвернул от себя дурацкую нежность глаз, которая проявлялась сейчас и о которой напрочь забывали потом.

Илья всё-таки был голым, а вот сам он только приспустил брюки. Тяжёлая штора колыхалась от ветра, оконная рама звонко дребезжала над улицей. Галатея материлась и неповторимо играла мышцами, твёрдо стоя на ногах и удерживая двойной вес. А он до боли кусал плечо и улыбался, вытапливая в себе пустоту. Как темноволосая девушка, обнимающая болезненное ничто на картине Шиле*****.

 

***

— Ты собираешься бросать?

— Да, — Илья повертел сигарету в пальцах, внимательно глядя на неё, и повёл плечом.

Так получилось, что перед отъездом Илья прихватил с собой в Париж Наполеоново кольцо с двуликим Янусом. В пору его, Наполеона, отрочества такой жест означал бы, что они встречаются. Но, конечно, всё было не так. Просто в силу обстоятельств порой у них оказывались вещи друг друга. Кольцо перекочевало к Илье примерно так же, как отцовские часы к Наполеону. И по иронии судьбы было запечатлено на портрете.

— Но позже, — добавил Илья. — Не на этом деле. Иначе он меня в могилу сведёт, я клянусь.

Илья прекрасным эфебом стоял у окна, небрежно облачённый в простыню, и сам себя Наполеон окрестил «мужчиной, соблазняющим эфеба», в духе мастера Брига. Было прохладно, сентябрь грубо трепал складки простыни, но Илью это, кажется, не волновало. Наполеон стоял рядом, скрытый тяжестью шторы, как кулисами. Илье же, похоже, было так же безразлично и то, что его могут увидеть с балкона дома напротив.

Клише, как и всякая мудрость, гениальны, но Илья его удивлял. После секса на него находили мягкость, озорство, непринуждённость. Он расслаблялся. Смотришь и ни за что не подумаешь, что ему выпала судьба разведчика. « _Эта работа совсем тебе не подходит, Угроза_ , — подумал Наполеон, — _пускай ты и проживаешь в ней тысячу жизней. Ты бы мог стать прекрасной музой. А я бы позаботился о том, чтобы ты не заскучал. Моей адреналиновой тяги хватило бы нам двоим_ ».

— Ты просто не был там, — сказал Илья, хмуро затягиваясь, и Наполеон моргнул, возвращая мыслям сосредоточенность. — У него в студии. Она похожа на логово дракона. Будто всё там выгорело дотла. Сгорели все цвета и остались только бронза, гипс, сигареты и серая масляная краска.

Наполеон сделал совершенно экспрессивно заинтересованное лицо. _Я слушаю тебя внимательно, да что ты говоришь_.

— Понимаешь, ему чтобы жить, словно необходимо создать вокруг себя невыносимые условия. Хаос. Думаю, если бы он только догадался, то распустил бы по всей студии муравьёв! Чтобы они ползали, пробирались под штанины и кусали его, — Илья засмеялся и изобразил пальцами движение маленьких кусачих муравьёв.

Наполеон ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за ним с наслаждением. Сам он стоял одетый. Голубой пиджак, оставленный на подлокотнике дивана, будто бы отражал небо, впуская его в комнату, а вот клетчатая голубизна жилета пряталась, как и он, за оконной рамой. И в этом контрасте Илья, обёрнутый простынёй и с нервозной умиротворённостью выкуривающий сигарету, казался ему особенно редким шедевром.

Перед предстала вся история искусства в одном человеке: от Ильи в простыне, как на скульптурах — нежно-женских — античности, до Ильи в студии Джакометти в стиле экзистенциального искусства 20-ого века.

— А ещё он говорит, что я похож на дикаря, — Илья усмехнулся, лизнув горькую губу, а ветерок понёс дым от сигареты в Париж и растрепал пепел. — Сказал что-то вроде, что… — он вспоминал. — Если бы он нарисовал меня таким, каким видит, что полицейский, увидев портрет, немедленно меня бы арестовал. Вот так пристальное изучение моей внешности открыло ему всю мою суть. Знаешь, это так смешно, — он зябко поправил простыню и фыркнул. — Диего мне тут выдал: ты бы мог быть шпионом, Джеймс Лорд!

— И ты что? — Наполеон весело вскинул брови.

— Сказал, что так и есть, — Илья пожал плечом. — Мы минут пять мусолили тему и смеялись. Поразительно, — качая головой, он поглядел куда-то над крышами города. — Вот что значит гений, да? Мастер тонкого психологического портрета. Десять минут изучал меня… ну или даже если и заранее, до того, как попросил нарисовать. Пока я разрабатывал их. И в самом деле увидел насквозь, даже если и не понял, что это правда.

— Но ты совсем не похож на дикаря, Илья.

— Ну уж не знаю, на кого я похож. Но точно не на респектабельного американца. Он, наверное, чувствует фальшь.

Дикарь. И вот это и есть та самая запретная интерпретация Ильи Курякина? Наполеон глядел на эти то и дело вздрагивающие уголки губ, на лучики улыбки в морщинках вокруг глаз, на большие бережные ладони. Этот тёмный ореол засоса на его плече, ещё не очень яркий, но чувственный. Слушал низкий голос, вибрирующий мягкими и глубокими джазовыми интонациями. Эту живую искреннюю подвижность. Илья позабыл о былой зажатости, подпустил к себе совсем близко. Как можно было видеть в нём нечто подобное? Илья Курякин проник в него, Наполеона, и затмил собой профессиональную хватку.

Наполеону пришлось прикусить себе язык, чтобы не сказать чего-нибудь эдакого вслух. Ведь он видел, _каким_ Илья был с Джакометти. И это царапало обидой: почему он, Наполеон, смог добраться до такого Ильи, только повалив того на лопатки (хотя эта награда, как и путь к ней, были неповторимы), а Джакометти он достался даром?

— Почему ты открылся ему, Илья?

И что подумает Илья — да и чёрт с этим. Наполеон ведь тоже мастер психологического портрета. Он тоже профессионал, и Илья это знает.

Илья глянул на него из-под ресниц, но не стал расспрашивать. Потом посмотрел за балкон и кисло усмехнулся.

— Потому что я плохой человек.

Такого ответа Наполеон никак не ожидал, и, видя его реакцию, Илья продолжил:

— Я использую его. И его семью. И от этого не боюсь их.

Наполеон задумчиво провёл языком по губе.

— А меня ты боялся? — это имело смысл.

— Нет. Не совсем. Я тебя не боялся, ковбой. Но ты вполне мог меня погубить. Я трезво оценивал противника и свои шансы. Доверие к тебе, в общем-то, глупость с моей стороны, — он вздохнул с таким видом, словно смирение тут было крайне иронично. Но оно и было. Илья выбросил сигарету на улицу.

— Ранил в самое сердце, — беспечно отозвался Наполеон.

Илья посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Фраза повисла в воздухе. _У тебя его нет_. Это не так, сердце у Наполеона Соло было, и Илья разочаровал бы его такой банальностью. Но он не разочаровал.

Париж гудел под ними и пах особенным запахом. Такого не встретишь ни в Нью-Йорке, ни в Москве. Прохлада подступала ветром, а каникулы ещё не окончились. Пограничное состояние между двумя сезонами. Пограничное состояние души — это уже про них, разведчиков.

Илья был элитой русской разведки. Чем-то таким тайным и запретным, взращённым за высокими стенами спецшколы, чем-то фантастическим, чем стращали молодых курсантов на Ферме*****. _В Советах умеют читать мысли. Советы — империя зла_. И вот оно стояло перед ним, дышало, клубилось плотью. Илья Курякин справлялся с любой задачей, брал любую высоту.

Он примерял личину, как скандинавский бог. Обживал её, убеждал в своей искренности, а потом сбрасывал, и она таяла, не оставляя следов. Он был журналистом, критиком, писателем. На короткой ноге сошёлся с парижской богемой. И Наполеону не давал покоя только один вопрос:

— О чём он с тобой разговаривает?

— В каком смысле, о чём?

— Ты же в искусстве не разбираешься. О чём вы разговариваете, пока он пишет? Когда ходите завтракать?

Он следил за языком. И не сказал: пока ходите в «Клозери де Лила*******» или через кладбище Монпарнас, окружённые вековой богемой. Казалось, Илья был способен обмануть даже покойников. Тех, кто, как оставалось надеяться, после смерти уже знали ответы на каждый вопрос.

Этот иногда твердолобый большевик, высоченный громила, такой молодой сейчас — в простыне и взъерошенный, выбритый гладко. Угроза, которого он встретил в Восточном Берлине. Стальной коммунист, взбешённый откровенно идеей сотрудничества и не перечивший при этом своему куратору. Не умевший укусить побольнее.

Илья, заботившийся о нём при ранениях. Спокойно делавший неловкие между двумя мужчинами в такой ситуации вещи. И заботливый просто так, беспричинно. Всегда берущий две порции чего-нибудь вкусного, если такое ему попадалось. Просто так, потому что Наполеону или Габи понравится. Хотя они бы и не узнали.

Илюша, глядящий на него над пунктиром, связавшим вместе две разведки и две судьбы. Пунктиром от пролетевших через две комнаты старых часов.

Илья ему улыбнулся. Вдруг совершенно лукаво. С таинственной соблазнительностью. Как, казалось, он не умел. Наполеон смотрел на него пристально.

— Да, в общем-то, о том, в чём ты меня натаскал, — он беспечно повёл плечом.

Это была правда. Перед заданием Наполеон тренировал с ним историю искусств. Они три дня штудировали материалы: немного теории и очень много его, наполеоновских, баек — _применяй, если ввернёшь, дарю_. Потом дни закончились. Начались ночи. Те восхитительные пятеро суток, когда под покровом норвежского шале и присмотром чужих богов Наполеон показал ему кое-что на практике. Дал, так сказать, прочувствовать сюжеты некоторых самых чувственных картин.

Этого, Наполеон надеялся, ради задания он не повторяет.

Джакометти в самом деле должен был чувствовать фальшь. Как говорить с человеком об искусстве, когда знания его поверхностны? А Илья смотрел на него и улыбался одной из тех рабочих улыбок, которые редко применял к нему. Поэтому Наполеон предпочёл просто сцеловать её. Заставить Илью уняться _безболезненно_. Пока сам не наболтал ему чего-то, на чём здесь всё и закончится.

Нет, его мучил не один вопрос. Про разговоры это так… косвенно. На самом деле его волновало другое. Он поцеловал Илью, прижав его спиной к холодной раме. Грудью прижался к его холодной груди. Схватил за руку и закинул её вверх, к стене. Илья отвечал тем же: пальцами впился в поясницу, коленом раздвинул ноги.

Что мог дать Илье пожилой художник такого, что не мог он, полный сил и стремлений мужчина?

Наполеон укусил его за губу и отстранился.

— Художник всегда влюблён в свою модель, — сообщил он, едва уловимо щурясь. Бегая сосредоточенным взглядом по его лицу. От припухших сигаретных губ до медовых по своей подтаявшей мягкости глаз.

— Он влюблён, — спокойно согласился Илья. — В Каролину.

Наполеон хмыкнул, усмехнулся. Теперь он тоже стоял в честном оконном проёме. Ветер пытался растрепать уложенные волосы, холодил руки под тканью рубашки.

— Дай.

Наполеон протянул руку. Ровно, как должное.

— Не боишься, что жилет провоняет? — Илья усмехнулся.

Он не спешил подчиняться этому должному и смотрел с каким-то весельем. Только что пялился на Париж с такой обречённостью, словно сам познал творческий процесс, а теперь смотрит пристально и с чёртиком в уголках глаз. Сквозь паутину усталости проступала молодость.

— Ты на меня дурно влияешь, Курякин, — с элегантной безразличностью качнув подбородком, заявил Наполеон.

Он снова тянул руку, а Илья вдруг высоко вскинул брови и пачку сигарет вместе с ними. Улыбался! Смотрел озорно и улыбался приоткрытыми губами.

— Ну вот уж нет! Я на тебя влияю положительно.

— Знаю, что любишь трудные задачки. Но эта тебе не по зубам.

Сентябрь трепал чёлки прохожим, а они двое дурачились, стоя на резном парижском балкончике с видом на Сену за крышами низких домов. Илья не знал, что Наполеон предлагал Джакометти сомнительную сделку на чёрном рынке, а тот пока не спешил в этом признаваться.

— Дашь ты мне сигареты или нет? — возмутился Наполеон, и Илья с той же улыбкой помахал ими над его головой.

  
  
  


_Примечения:_

* скульптура «Шагающий человек» - [ ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Шагающий_человек_I ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A8%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%8E%D1%89%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%87%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BA_I)

** Булгаков, «Собачье сердце». Повесть была написана в январе-марте 1925 года, однако при обыске, произведенном у Булгакова 1926 году, рукопись была изъята и только в 1960-е годы распространялась в самиздате.

В 1967 году без ведома и вопреки воле вдовы писателя Е.С. Булгаковой небрежно скопированный текст «Собачьего сердца» был передан на Запад одновременно в несколько издательств и в 1968 году опубликован в журнале «Грани» (Франкфурт) и в журнале Алека Флегона «Студент» (Лондон). Однако у меня Наполеон цитирует её в 64-ом.

*** Гераклит и Гефестеон. Имеется в виду внешнее сходство конкретного бюста из фильма.

**** Парна́с (греч. Παρνασσός, Парнасо́ с) — священная гора в Греции (на западе Фокиды), связанная, подобно Олимпу, Геликону, Китерону, с мифическими сказаниями и известная местонахождением на её южном склоне дельфийского оракула. На протяжении более чем двух тысячелетий упоминается в культуре как символическое местообитание поэтов и, расширительно, вообще деятелей искусства.

***** Эгон Шиле, «Объятие»

  


***

Наполеон привалился к красному лакированному боку родстера так, чтобы Илья несомненно его увидел. То была совершенно глупая и мальчишеская авантюра. Если бы из дома вышел кто-то из семейства Джакометти, они бы его узнали. Но Наполеон любил авантюры. Пускай и такие крохотные.

Из маленького серого прохода между домами вырвался Илья. Солнце резануло тротуар под его ногами, словно ознаменовав свободу. Такую же, впрочем, крохотную, как и выходка Наполеона. Это было видно по облегчённому и одновременно озабоченному выражению его лица. Портрет всё ещё был не закончен. Но сегодня Наполеон Соло брал кисть в свои руки и собирался расписать его день яркими красками.

— Где ты взял этот автомобиль? — первым делом поинтересовался его ответственный напарник, окинув тяжёлым взглядом карамельно контрастирующий с голубым костюмом Наполеона красный Ягуар.

Глаза Ильи были удивлённо раскрыты, и, как бы Илья ни старался журить его, он не мог скрыть любования, выглядывая на автомобиль за его плечом.

— Не беспокойся, — спокойно ответил Наполеон с неуломивой игрой поведя уголком губ и поглядев на соблазнительно продефилировавших мимо француженок. — Не у Каролины.

И его слова стали лишь подтверждением мысли Ильи. Каролина выклянчила у своего мастера дорогущий подарок, и невыносимый Наполеон раздобыл себе Ягуар И-тайп 63-его года выпуска только для того, чтобы повыпендриваться перед ним, Ильёй.

Илья замер, вглядываясь его в спокойное лицо так, словно крайне упорно боролся с собой и не сдавал позиции. Он, конечно, понимал, что сам является венцом очередного дурацкого поступка Наполеона. И тот стоял в смиренном и весёлом ожидании выговора. Илья вздохнул.

— Kol’ rodilsya ya poetom, to celuyus’, kak poet*, — продекламировал он, и Наполеон был уверен, что это стихи.

В ответ на его слова он Илье ухмыльнулся и кивнул, приглашая в великолепный двухместный родстер. Но стоило ему лишь развернуться, как на плечо легла тяжёлая ладонь.

— Я поведу.

Илья оглядел красного красавца и посмотрел на него. Наполеон мгновение помедлил из чувства соперничества, но согласился с тем, что Илье просто тоже этого хочется.

— Так и быть, большевик. Сделаем пару кругов по авеню де Сюффрен. Но потом я отвезу тебя кое-куда. У меня для тебя подарок.

— Подарок? — спросил Илья так по-детски удивлённо, что Наполеон ещё мгновение мягко смотрел на него, наслаждаясь безобидным выражением на лице. Лучший убийца из КГБ, ну-ну. Он сам чуть ухмыльнулся, радуясь непонятной, но пёстрой радостью. Ничего уже после Ильи не будет, как прежде, понял он с пугающей своим безразличием ясностью.

— Да, — Наполеон глянул на время. — У нас полчаса.

Они стояли посреди улицы, и он обошёл сверкающий на солнце багажник и сел на пассажирское сиденье, но был уверен в том, что в глазах Ильи появилось что-то такое задорное и окрыляющее.

— Знаешь! — крикнул Илья, когда ветер трепал им волосы, а Париж мельтешил красками на обочине. — Нормальные люди только думают обо всяких глупостях, но не делают их.

— Покажи мне хоть одного такого, — отмахнулся Наполеон, вольготно раскинувшись в кабриолете и нахлобучив на нос солнечные очки.

— Ну в большинстве своём. Но ты правда уникум, ковбой.

Наполеон повернулся к нему, мелодраматично изогнув брови.

— Ты совершаешь столько безумств, сколько приходит тебе в голову. И это порой ужасно бесит, прям придушить хочется. Но иногда кажется изумительным.

Глядя на то, как Илья жизнерадостно рулит по парижской авеню, молодой, беззаботный, румяный, и как он улыбается, рассуждая о нём, Наполеон, конечно, думал, что совершает далеко не все приходящие в голову безумства — упаси Боже, — но тоже усмехнулся. И даже был немного польщён этим по-курякински своеобразным комплиментом.

— Почему бы, Илья, мне тоже тебя не нарисовать?

— Что? — удивился тот, покосившись на него с недоумением, потому что Наполеон завозился в поисках его блокнота. — Меня?

Наполеон нашёл и блокнот с ручкой, и фотокамеру.

— Ты рули и не отвлекайся от дороги. Мне нравится, как Эйфелева башня выглядывает у тебя из-за плеча.

Илья бросил взгляд на другую сторону, где в самом деле изысканно высилась Башня.

— Трясёт же.

— Трясёт, — признал Наполеон, уже наметив на исчерченной буквами, промятыми с верхнего листа, бумаге курякинский силуэт и руки на большущем, жёстком руле. — Но я справлюсь. На войне я постоянно рисовал, пока мы перебирались в грузовиках по развороченным дорогам. Чтобы не забывать о том, что в мире существует что-то кроме неё.

Илья посмотрел на него внимательно и кивнул.

— Ну раз так, — согласился он через мгновение.

А Наполеон поднял фотокамеру и уже хотел было сделать снимок, но раз — и они промчались мимо желанного кадра, стремительного, как жизнь. Ему осталось лишь запечатлеть его в памяти. Илья Курякин, Париж, сентябрь 64-ого.

Плёнка в камеру была вставлена новая, и, постучав по счётчику пальцем, Наполеон спросил:

— Ты ведь фотографируешь портрет? Прояви плёнку.

— Зачем?

— Я хочу посмотреть.

— Это я понял, ковбой. Зачем?

— А зачем ты его фотографируешь?

— Ну я покажу его Габи, — смущённо улыбнулся он.

Быстро намётанный, по-экспрессионистски кривоватый Илья вёл шикарную машину по шоссе вдоль небрежно брошенной на рисунок Эйфелевой башни. Как на открытке. Их будни — калейдоскоп потрясающих событий и мест. Многое из этого обычные люди мечтали пережить хотя бы раз или два в жизни. А у них было всё и сразу. Что толку задумываться о цене? Это не то, что они могут изменить.

Наполеон взглянул на великолепного Илью Курякина, далёкого, ломаного русского и подумал: неужели когда-нибудь ты навсегда вернёшься в свою страну большевиков?

А потом сам сел за руль и отвёз его в парижскую оперу.

 

***

Губы Ильи были приоткрыты, и он замер, подобно крошечному, восхищённому блеском Солнца ростку.

Илья выглядел потрясённым и даже _подавленным_. Будто бы всё величие грандиозного здания Гранд-Опера́ навалилось на него разом вместе с хрусталём шеститонных люстр, бронзовой плеядой могущественных композиторов и ансамблем музыкальных аллегорий. Будто зажало в мраморных стенах и бросило на лестницу под взгляды богов Олимпа, взирающих со сводов тридцатиметрового потолка.

Наполеон коснулся его между лопаток. В это время здесь не было никого (кроме разве что Призрака оперы), и он позволил своей руке не таиться. Илья повернулся и поглядел широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых заворожённо пылали распахнутые чёрные зрачки.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Наполеон надтреснутым голосом, потому что сам оказался поражён реакцией Ильи.

Гранд-Опера́, кажется, в самом деле могла свести с ума всем кричащим блеском необарокко (Наполеон бы многое отдал за чертежи архитектора, ух как бы хорошо он их продал!), но ведь Илья не впервые в подобном месте. В России также есть великолепные памятники ушедшей эпохи, чего стоит один Эрмитаж. И всё-таки зрачки Ильи взорвались экстатически, а выражение лица… он видел подобное всего единожды — когда бросил ему часы с отцовской гравировкой.

— _Великолепно_ _!.._ — с чувством прошептал Илья.

Наполеон и сам был как пьяный. Это… всего лишь одно ошеломительное здание. Крупица из целого мира, по которому он мог промчать Илью на Ягуаре. Он бы мог дать Илье большее, чем то, о чём мечтал сам. Казалось, протяни руку и скинь с его шеи советский ошейник, возьми себе, забери его из _той жизни_.

И он заберёт, этого русского мальчика, маленького, грустного, потерявшего отца, сломленного до приступов гнева. И отдаст ему всё лучшее, что у него только есть и может быть.

— Это не то, ради чего я привёл тебя сюда.

Илья внимательно, с видом лобопытнейшего школьника, разглядывал лепнину и крепкие изящно выгнутые перила и посмотрел на него растерянно, словно спрашивая: что мы делаем в опере в два часа дня?

— Но если ты хочешь, думаю, после нам разрешат осмотреться.

— Хочу, — просто кивнул Илья, глядя с восторгом и благодарностью. Что-то внутри Наполеона _плясало_ в ответ на эти эмоции в его глазах. Эмоции, подаренные им, вором Соло.

Он провёл Илью через лучезарный водоворот ротонд и залов и остановился возле входа в ложу, где их уже ждал его приятель Клод. Разумеется, в Гранд-Опера́ у Наполеона были ниточки, за которые при большом желании можно было потянуть, чтобы зайти взглянуть на громкую премьеру за день до неё самой.

Клод проводил их вниз, по бесчисленным лестницам и проходам, словно путая и поражая каждым новым уголком этого шедевра архитектуры, ко входу в партер. И Наполеон только бросил на Илью живой предвкушающий взгляд прежде, чем войти в зрительный зал, где кипели последние приготовления и сновали сотрудники в таких же припылённых, как и у Клода, халатах.

Они прошли под позолоченными рядами балконов, и, как только стал виден плафон в центральной части потолка, Наполеон даже не стал жадно его разглядывать — вновь обернулся к Илье. Как раз в тот момент, когда он задрал голову и на его лице, расписанном полутенями и отсветами, проступило неповторимое выражение неверия, узнавания, радости и восхищения.

— А-а, Шагал**! — догадался он, и его губы растянулись в широчайшую улыбку, оголив белоснежные красивые зубы.

Сердце Наполеона билось, как сумасшедшее. Он стоял, словно ноги его сами стали бронзовыми, и не мог отвести глаз от абсолютно счастливого Ильи. Вокруг торжествовало бархатно-золотое великолепие зрительного зала, помпезная роскошь «стиля Наполеона III», изумительно сплетённая с неповторимым авангардом Марка Шагала, такого же выходца из далеких славянских земель, как и Илья, а он, Наполеон, не видел ничего вокруг. Его разум поплыл и растёкся раскалённым солнечным светом. Перед ним было лишь ярко улыбающееся лицо Ильи. Хоть бы весь мир мог смотреть сейчас на шедевр Шагала, а Наполеон всё равно бы смотрел на Илью.

Его искристо-светлые глаза с ненасытностью разглядывали цветное зеркало шелков и блеска драгоценностей, как слышал Наполеон, мастер охарактеризовал свою работу. Совсем скоро это «зеркало» будет отражать весь лоск и шик грандиозной публики. Илья опустил взгляд и посмотрел прямо на него, Наполеона. Ведь тот всё ещё стоял и глядел исключительно на него. Илья улыбнулся, восторженно и тайно, словно только ему, словно не было в зале больше людей, которые так же могли насладиться шагаловским плафоном.

— Мы можем пройтись, — услышал Наполеон собственный голос. Профессионал в нём разбудил попавшего под морок момента романтика. Он поманил Илью рукой и развернулся наконец, взглянув с любопытством наверх и двигаясь по проходу, чтобы разглядеть все углы и детали, музыкальные произведения и достопримечательности города в зазеркалье волшебного мира.

— Советую подняться на балкон и изучить работу оттуда, — предложил Клод, тоже приободрившийся оттого, что он кого-то настолько обрадовал.

Наполеон сказал ему, будто Илья сам вырос на родине художника. Да и по виду Ильи нельзя было сомневаться: он вне себя от восторга.

Они прошлись по рядам, кружа по партеру, словно сами были танцорами, и поднялись на балкон, обойдя его из одного конца в другой. Оказывается, для счастья действительно нужно было немного: просто сделать Илью настолько радостным.

И когда они стояли наверху в красном бархате балкона, сопровождённые лишь вековой торжественностью, Илья коснулся его опущенной рядом руки, поглядел косо и едва заметно улыбнулся ему, молчаливо и ласково.

 

***

Фотографии в кювете проступали быстро, и Наполеон впился в темнеющие линии кадров нетерпеливым взглядом. Он уже видел портрет вживую, но что-то в нём — в его дальней глубине — требовало распечатать эту плёнку.

— Хочешь, — сказал Илья негромко, следя взглядом то за ним, то за бумагой в растворе проявителя. — Могу представить тебя ему.

Проявитель, кстати говоря, Илья химичил сам. В Европе он бы легко мог купить достойный продукт, но, как у них, у русских, говорится, привычка — вторая натура. И Наполеон находил это очаровательным.

— Кому? — даже не подняв глаз, переспросил он.

— Джакометти.

Наполеон еле сдержал ухмылку и поглядел на наивного большевика с нежностью. Как на забавного ребёнка. Красный свет играл с его лицом визуальные шутки, расплываясь на лбу и щеке, словно даже ему было позволено писать свой портрет Ильи Курякина. Тот и сам глядел на Наполеона пристально. Ресницы дрогнули, прокатив внушительную тень по алым скулам. Она завалилась в ямочку на подбородке, когда Илья едва уловимо наклонил голову.

— Как снисходительно с твоей стороны, — с беззлобной улыбкой ответил Наполеон, любуясь им, как юношей Праксителя. И, судя по чуть изменившемуся выражению лица Ильи, тот это заметил и ему это понравилось. Он стоял близко, смотрел с истомой, и губы были слегка приоткрыты. Между ними тоже разливалась соблазнительная влажная тьма.

— Ну моё дело предложить, — хрипло ответил он, бегая быстрым взглядом по его, Наполеона, лицу.

От яркости света черты терялись, и они могли показаться друг другу незнакомцами. Но красный будоражил кровь, обволакивал маленькую комнатку, стихийно превращённую Курякиным в фотостудию, и как будто бы забирал её в скобки ото всего остального мира.

Когда прозвонил таймер, Илья поддел фотографию щипцами и переложил её во вторую кювету. Наполеон впился в неё хищным взглядом. Уже сейчас было отчётливо видно кадры. И, пожалуй, от этой затеи он больше всего ждал именно этого. Пилотный лист со всей плёнкой разом, чтобы Илья выбрал, какие ему печатать снимки, а Наполеон посмотрел на всего его пятнадцать дней с Джакометти.

Заключённый в мелкие окошки кадров портрет казался почти одинаковым и всё же — неуловимо отличался. Наполеон склонился над ванночкой и испытующе разглядывал знакомое и чужое разом лицо, не по-курякински широкие плечи, его большие руки, сложенные замком между ног, и всё — в ореоле клубящейся мглы. Портрет настолько им завладел, что он и вовсе не обратил внимания на несколько других снимков Ильи с улицы. Он даже перестал замечать самого Илью, стоящего рядом с ним и делящегося с его плечом теплом своего тела.

— Пусти, — попросил тот, и Наполеону пришлось подвинуться, чтобы дать Илье переместить фотографию в следующую кювету. — Для Габи я, наверное, распечатаю финальный вариант. Или ты хочешь что-то?

Он и сам склонился над пробником, очевидно, выбирая что-то из уличных кадров. Только теперь Наполеон обратил на них внимание. Там были здания, моменты будничной жизни парижан, кажется, какое-то кафе и Каролина.

— Каролине будет приятно, — подсказал он, снова поднимая взгляд на Илью.

— Да, — отозвался тот, глядя так, будто бы только этого и ждал.

Подсвечивалась лишь половина его лица, вторую — поглотила тень. Она замысловато ложилась в складки ярко светящейся рубашки, выделяла кадык и ключицу. Пуговицы сверкали, как рубиновые кремлёвские звёзды. В комнате пахло химией, но, казалось, он всё равно мог почувствовать привычный запах Ильи. Фантомный, родной. Искристый жар его тела и напряжение, запрятанное в мускулах, всё до последнего вольта направленное к нему, Наполеону.

— Он на тебя совсем не похож, — заметил тот, фыркнув.

Илья пожал плечом.

— Ну это же авангард, — он неловко усмехнулся, забликовав зубами, и Наполеону захотелось провести языком между этих контрастных губ. У него звонко стучало сердце. — Ты сам сказал, я в искусстве ni v zub nogoy, но он вроде и не обязан быть похожим.

Едва ли можно было разглядеть что-то по отпечаткам плёнки, а вот поймать Наполеона на том, что он уже видел настоящий портрет — да. Но Илья не обратил внимания. Он вытащил фотографию и опустил её в воду, чтобы промыть. А Наполеон отошёл к фотоувеличителю и прислушался к собственным чувствам.

Он и сам до конца не понимал, почему для него всё это стало так важно. Вдруг подумалось о том, как сидя в Нью-Йорке и перестав получать от напарника чёткие данные о происходящем здесь, в Париже, он не мог и представить, что и сам увязнет в этой истории.

Илья звонил ему раза три, один — прямо от Джакометти. Он тогда на стенку лез, и всё равно в его голосе звучали особенные чуть хрипловатые ноты, от которых Наполеон на другом конце света чувствовал, как в загривок вгрызаются мурашки, и начинал по нему тосковать.

Жизнь в тёмной комнате не могла быть настоящей. Или напротив — ничего не могло существовать за её пределами. Большие и ласковые руки Ильи бликовали на свету и мазали разум, путая зрение. И почему-то во всей этой власти красного Наполеону захотелось взять угольный карандаш и рисовать им чёрные-чёрные глубокие изгибы и углы, вжимая его в бумагу так сильно, чтобы он начал крошиться и даже сломался.

Илья навёлся на резкость на фотоувеличителе, похожем на чёрный готический улей, выставил время на цифровом реле, выключил пилотный свет, прикрывая его красным фильтром, чтобы не засветить фотобумагу, и сделал ещё два пробника на маленьких отрезках. На четыре и семь секунд. Подбирал экспозицию на лице Каролины. Наполеон следил за рутиной молча и заворожённо. Пальцы Ильи работали нежно и ловко, и Наполеон подумал, что хочет поиграть для него на пианино.

В ванночке с водой промывался лист с семью окошками портрета. И от этого контраста: настоящего портрета в серых тонах, того, что, возможно, никогда не увидит завершения в студии художника, и этих, озарённых алым солнцем студии Ильи, — у него плыло сознание.

Они сами сейчас будто бы находились внутри картины, и некий неизвестный мастер поместил их в этот красный мир изумительным хитросплетением сюжета.

Как-то Габи в запале сказала:

— Да если бы не А.Н.К.Л.!..

И Илья, сидя усталый над перевёрнутым деревянным ящиком от бутылок вина, превращённым ими в стол для стихийного брифинга в поле, и даже не подняв глаз, спокойно ей ответил:

— Ладушка, — а он часто называл её каким-нибудь диковинным русским словом. — А.Н.К.Л. здесь не при чём. Всё у нас с вами началось с того, что мы с ковбоем одновременно вышли на тебя в Берлине.

О, а эвакуацию Габи провести тихо не удалось. По ёмкому выражению Сандерса, они поставили на уши весь Восточный Берлин. И эта операция вошла в анналы разведки как весьма громкое дело. Их знакомство.

Чтобы потом они двое оказались даже не в этой удивительной комнате, а где-то намного-намного дальше. Впрочем, Габи они тоже полюбили, она также стала частью целого и каждого, просто несколько иначе, чем они друг для друга.

Наполеон мысленно закладывал чернющие тени своим угольным карандашом в ярёмной впадине Ильи, под его кадыком, между губ, в штрихах ресниц и нежно коснулся бумаги на месте шрама.

Илья спроецировал потусторонний негатив Каролины на фотобумагу, и она проделала знакомый путь из одной кюветы в другую. Наполеон отвернулся, задумчиво разглядывая две проявленные плёнки. Что видел Илья в Париже до него?

А потом его обняли большие руки, в плечо ткнулось тепло подбородка, а к ягодицам прижался твёрдый жар.

— О, — довольно выдохнул он и ухмыльнулся.

Илья пристроился к нему сзади, наверняка, без особого интереса глядя через плечо, что он делает, и откровенно притёрся оловянным членом, налившимся тяжестью желания. У Наполеона пульс пустился вскачь и окончательно потяжело в собственном паху.

Илья даже ничего не говорил, просто показал, что хочет его, немедленно и сильно, стал водить носом по уложенному затылку и склонился поцеловать — прикусить! — за загривок. Наполеон подался к нему назад и довольно захрипел. В тёмной комнате поддерживалась определённая температура, но ему показалось, что воздух разом раскалился и высох, как в самый солнечный день в Стамбуле.

— Бриолином пахнешь, — низко сообщил Илья, опалив дыханием раковину уха. И голос его пророкотал так, словно он говорил о чём-то ужасно приятном.

Наполеон развернулся, взглянул в глаза смело и весело. Пьяные, распятые зрачками. Близкое, выхваченное красной маской лицо, лишь глаза, нос и губы. Гипнотический момент.

Руки Ильи легли на его брюки, потащили первую пуговицу, коснулись второй, и он вдруг весь замер, напрягся. А потом рычаще выдохнул и ткнулся лицом ему в шею, как пёс.

— Я сейчас.

Наполеон неохотно отпустил, чуть наклонил голову, глядя с любопытством и недоумением. А Илья тяжело перевалился, сделав несколько шагов в небольшой комнате, и сунулся помыть руки под остатком чистой, нетронутой воды. Наполеон усмехнулся и поправил неприятно упиравшийся в ширинку член. Его заботливый мальчик. Хотя он и был чутко аккуратным в работе и не тронул химикаты, всё равно решил, что стоит помыть руки прежде, чем прикасаться к нему, Наполеону.

Рубашка смотрелась на нём чужеродно. Наполеон и сам не мог подумать, что начнёт скучать по его водолазкам. Но он вдруг понял, что ему нравилось в Илье многое, что совсем не цепляло раньше, и вот все его мелочи — в особенности. Он был таким, каким был, и другого Наполеон не желал.

— Хочу ехать с тобой ночью по двухполосной дороге через лес куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, — низко заявил Наполеон, не сводя глаз с его прекрасной спины и узких бёдер.

— Чего? — весело спросил Илья, обернувшись к нему. Он вытер руки и откинул полотенце, умудрившись сделать это вполне аккуратно.

— Ночью, с тобой вдвоём, — стал повторять Наполеон и прислонился поясницей к столику, потому что Илья ступал к нему неотвратимо и магнетически. Он говорил и улыбался, глядя на своего сильного большевика с предвкушением. — По длинной дороге. Чтобы над нами были звёзды, а вокруг нас — лес. Сосновый.

Понял Илья его романтический бред или нет, но он фыркнул с улыбкой, и руки его очутились на его, Наполеона, бёдрах. Они оба действовали синхронно, и Наполеон быстро оказался выпотрошен из брюк, как картофель из мундира. Так, по крайней мере, всегда действовал Илья, когда расходился и намеревался играть по-своему, хоть убей. Словно автомат разбирал: строго, технично, быстро. Руки, впрочем, его иногда не слушались, путаясь в пуговицах. Но не сегодня. Он достал Наполеона из штанов и обнял, проскользнув пальцами к его смятым столом ягодицам. Откуда-то это невыносимое совершенство уже наколдовало лубрикант.

Наполеон не удивился, подавшись к нему согласно, и русский медведь сжал его за ляжку и потащил на себя, с неистовой силой закинув на свои бёдра и боднув спиной о стену. Сегодня было так. И, может, по пути в парижскую оперу, Наполеон и думал, как сам вечером разложит Илью на смятых простынях, благодарного, размлевшего красавца, улыбающегося ему открытой улыбкой и жаждущего, чтобы он, Наполеон Соло, трахнул его, как ему только вздумается, — но был совсем не против и обратного.

Потому что Курякин был равно хорош, как в деле, так и в сексе. Ведь он не зажимался и отдавал всего себя. И, честно говоря, сидя с ним в том берлинском кафе, Наполеон бы никогда так не подумал.

Если вот таких делали за Железным занавесом, то можно было и смириться с некоторыми трудностями в общении с ними. Но жадно подаваясь ему навстречу, Наполеон глядел на его выхваченное алым светом лицо и думал, что Илья Курякин — один такой на всём белом свете и тот, ему достался.

— А потом, — хрипло заговорил Наполеон, потому что было сложно говорить, сбиваясь с дыхания на стоны, но он говорил, — я бы трахал тебя в этой машине, как старшеклассницу. И звёзды были бы тебе небом в алмазах.

Илья окинул его выразительным взглядом, вполне смиренно вопрошающим, можно ли не пиздеть хотя бы во время секса, на что Наполеон, откровенно запрокинувший голову, словно подставляя горло под поцелуи и трахею под удар, продолжил в красках расписывать, что бы ещё он сделал с Ильёй. И Илья, не слишком способный поддерживать беседу, только выдавил, нанеся ему неожиданное туше:

— Про небо в алмазах это Чехов придумал***.

 

***

По всему телу разлилась пленяющая нега. Наполеон часто думал, что, наверное, именно так чувствует себя Илья после его приступов. Как после оргазма. Тело ватное, приятно гудящее, под кожей жар, на ней — холодок. Хочется вытянуть спину, запрокинуть голову и полежать. Ни до чего нет дела, всё отошло на второй план.

Илья унёс фотографии в ванную, и там мощно шумела вода, вымывая из бумаги химию. Наполеону казалось, что небо над Берлином стало ясным и безоблачным до самого горизонта.

Застучала оконная рама, и он вскинулся, обернувшись к задождившемуся Парижу. За балконной дверью, к которой он пару дней назад прижимал Илью, дождь шёл стеной, вторя шуму из душа. Наполеон поднялся, перебросил ноги, как по нотам ступил, и закрыл балкон, толкнув в сторону штору.

Пелена дождя накрыла город, пряча французское небо в дымке, такой свежей, что она отозвалась бодростью в его душе. Наполеон направился в спальню переодеться и вернуть себе достойный вид. Русский медведь измял его, бесстыдно блуждая по телу руками. А руки у него были восхитительные, и Наполеон ухмыльнулся острому воспоминанию о них.

Он, в основном, сам любил быть главным. Жизнь и так давно отобрала его свободу, чтобы ещё и в постели он кому-то подчинялся. Ему самому нравилось доставлять наслаждение. Становиться для партнёра зарёй среди зимы, запоминаться. Но и от того, чтобы самому получить удовольствие он никогда не отказывался. Да и с Курякиным, казалось, он вообще уже ни от чего не откажется, если тот будет улыбаться ему так благодарно и искренне, как сегодня в опере.

Он как раз стащил с себя жилет и брюки, выпрыгнул из носков и расстегнул рубашку, когда русский медведь снёс его ещё одной неотвратимой волной и повалил на постель.

— Илья! — возмутился Наполеон, которому совсем не нравилось быть веткой, захваченной течением.

Выяснилось, что Илья уже успел переодеться. Его длинный сильный корпус обхватывала знакомая кофейная водолазка. Будто бы он мысли Наполеона прочитал и знал теперь, как тому этого не хватало: Ильи Курякина, русского гэбиста, немногословного и очень верного, а не любого из тех восхитительных мужчин, которых ему приходилось изображать на заданиях.

Мелькнула коленка в серых брюках. Илья навалился на него, протаскивая по постели до самого изголовья — будто бы добычу в свою медвежью берлогу. Втянул запах от его шеи по-пёсьи и довольно выдохнул, тяжеленный и жаркий. Но это был Илья от первой и до последней линии, которые Наполеон так жаждал перенести на бумагу. Он поднял руки, касаясь светлых волос и загривка, накрывая пальцами мощную шею и трогательный отрезок не прикрытой воротом водолазки кожи.

— Почему ты мне никогда не позируешь, Илья? — спросил он, отстранившись и чуть склонив голову набок.

Илья смотрел на него так долго и пристально, что Наполеон подумал: какой же ты, Соло, проваленный шпион. Его читают, как с лёгкостью соблазнённый объект.

— Oh gore ty moyo lukovoe! — выдохнул Илья, резюмируя всё то, что, очевидно, видел в нём.

— Эй! — разобиделся Наполеон на такое заявление. Больше оттого, что не хотел, чтобы его видели насквозь.

— Скажи мне на милость, ты поэтому такой невыносимый всё это время? — спросил Илья и улёгся гирей ему на грудь.

— Невыносимый? — возмутился Наполеон, выразительно вскинув бровь. — Это так ты ценишь мои ухаживания?

— Я тебе не девица, ковбой. Чтобы пасть к твоим ногам от впечатлений.

Безусловно, Наполеон так и не думал. Что вот он сводит Илью на громкое открытие русского художника, и тот будет покорён.

— Нет. Ты мой Марс, — выдохнул Наполеон с восхищением и рокотом в голосе.

Илья улыбнулся, лёжа на его груди.

« _И моя Фернанда_ », — подумал он, но благоразумно промолчал. Потому что и сам понимал, что ревнует Илью, как Пикассо Фернанду Оливье: безжалостно и страстно.

Казалось, что могло быть такого в этом скромном советском мальчике, далёком, непонятном, таком простом, созданном в одной из самых странных стран на свете, что сводило его, Наполеона Соло, с ума? Но в нём было всё.

Десятки женщин, стоило им попасть на орбиту Наполеона, сгорали в ней навсегда. И вот он сам лежал, распростёртый под лучшим советским агентом, глядел в голубые глаза в виньетке пышных ресниц и признавал своё полное поражение. Он в самом деле был никудышным агентом.

— Мятежная ты душа, ковбой, — сказал ему Илья, опираясь на локоть и внимательно разглядывая его лицо.

Он провёл большим пальцем по его губе, и Наполеон согласно его палец закусил.

— Тебе нравятся такие, — в масть ответил он. — Перевоспитать хочешь.

— Не хочу я тебя перевоспитывать, — нахмурившись отмахнулся Илья.

Может, и не хотел, кто его знает? Наполеон взял его запястье в руку и поцеловал линию сердца на ладони. А Илья вдруг вспомнил ещё несколько строчек из какого-то русского стихотворения:

— … _К ложу земного царя и посланницы неба_ , — хрипло прочитал он. —

_С первой денницей взлетев, положила она, отлетая,_

_Жёлтую розу на тёмных кудрях человека:_

_Пусть разрушается тело — душа пролетит над пустыней,_

_Будешь навеки печален и юн, обручённый с богиней****_ _._

Наполеон тоже впечатлительной девицей отнюдь не был, но Ильёй восхищался. Марс, подумал он нежно, бог войны. Это лишь видимая часть твоя.

— Это о музе, — тихо сказал Илья и застенчиво улыбнулся. — Лежи здесь.

Он провёл рукой по волосам Наполеона, так, словно вплёл в них жёлтую розу, и, бодро подскочив с кровати, унёсся прочь. Наполеон вздохнул, сетуя, что ему не дали надеть свежую рубашку, а потом уголки его губ вздрогнули в улыбке, и он, прокатив взгляд по комнате, заваленной их общими вещами, посмотрел на дождливое небо в окне. Для него дождь был обновлением.

Илья принёс свою фотокамеру, оставленную ими в тёмной комнате, и сразу наметился на него.

— Что ты хочешь? — заворчал Наполеон.

— Сделать твой фотопортрет, eshyo odin moy neschastnyj tvorcheskiy drug.

Наполеон лежал перед ним, покрытый наполовину рубашкой и белыми складками разворошённой постели. Кудрявый, зацелованный с мучительно-соблазнительным засосом, выглядывающим из-за мягкого воротничка, и, прищурившись, притягательно потянулся.

А Илья отодвинул камеру от лица и хмыкнул, усмехнувшись.

— Что смешного? — подумал было оскорбиться Наполеон.

Илья забрался на постель на колени, но не спешил снова выставлять кадр.

— Знаешь, по тебе всегда видно, когда у тебя недавно был секс.

— Вот как? — брови Наполеона подлетели высоко и вздорно. — Не знал, Курякин, что ты следишь за моей интимной жизнью.

— И не приходится. Ты после секса ещё два дня другой.

Наполеон молча состроил выразительную мину.

— Ты всегда страшный щёголь. Но, зуб даю, после секса чувствуешь себя просто царём. Красивый американский франт. Но делаешь себе послабление. Волосы, — сказал он с улыбкой, белозубой и ласковой, — например, укладывать не станешь.

Наполеон впервые слышал такое мнение, но прекрасно его понял. После секса он в самом деле чувствовал лёгкость ещё пару дней. Чувствовал себя царём? Смешной Курякин. А чувствовал! И как наряжался, так и наряжается, но правда мог позволить себе немного небрежности. Не доводить образ до превосходства, ощущая его и так — изнутри.

— Какой наблюдательный комми, — улыбнулся он обольстительно. — Всегда знал, когда мне перепадало?

Илья повёл плечом, беззаботно и равнодушно. Потом посмотрел через камеру и признался:

— Мне очень нравится твоё лицо. Скажи честно, у ЦРУ есть особая папка. «Красивые агенты». И ты во главе? Такие черты. Хорошо тени падают. Это для фотографии очень важно. И твоя гротескная мимика! Это что-то.

Наполеон чувствовал себя так, словно ему в войну лишний кусок мыла достался. Илья считал его красивым и, оказывается, всё это время тоже хотел создать его портрет. На фотобумаге.

« _Иронично_ , — подумал он и откинулся на спинку кровати, позируя с естественным изяществом, — _что я его так и не нарисовал_ ».

Илья сделал снимок. Запечатлел этот восхитительный момент. Наполеон: молодой, красивый, лежит в его, Курякина, постели в Париже и глядит на него честно и довольно.

Джакометти непременно допишет свой многострадальный портрет, с этим Наполеон смирится. Да и у него самого ещё столько времени впереди. Илья будет принадлежать ему весь, и на бумаге, и в жизни.

А Илья отложил камеру и лёг рядом на бок, складки одеяла скрыли его лицо, и он выглянул оттуда на Наполеона, как ребёнок. Поднял руку, положив её ему на живот, и спросил низко:

— Ковбой. Давай, если нам дадут отпуск, вместе проведём Novyj God?

Наполеон улыбнулся, провёл рукой по лицу и тихо усмехнулся.

  
  


Конец.

  
  
  
  
  


_Примечания:_

В эпиграфе строчка, отсюда же — название.

Аи — собирательное название французских шампанских вин из винодельческого центра Аи.

 

«К Музе» Александр Блок

Есть в напевах твоих сокровенных

Роковая о гибели весть.

Есть проклятье заветов священных,

Поругание счастия есть.

И такая влекущая сила,

Что готов я твердить за молвой,

Будто ангелов ты низводила,

Соблазняя своей красотой…

И когда ты смеешься над верой,

Над тобой загорается вдруг

Тот неяркий, пурпурово-серый

И когда-то мной виденный круг. Зла, добра ли? — Ты вся — не отсюда.

Мудрено про тебя говорят:

Для иных ты — и Муза, и чудо.

Для меня ты — мученье и ад.

Я не знаю, зачем на рассвете,

В час, когда уже не было сил,

Не погиб я, но лик твой заметил

И твоих утешений просил?

Я хотел, чтоб мы были врагами,

Так за что ж подарила мне ты Луг с цветами и твердь со звездами —

Всё проклятье своей красоты?

И коварнее северной ночи,

И хмельней золотого аи,

И любови цыганской короче

Были страшные ласки твои…

И была роковая отрада

В попираньи заветных святынь,

И безумная сердцу услада —

Эта горькая страсть, как полынь!

 

*из стихотворения С. Есенина

** Шагал в парижской опере [ www.m-chagall.ru/raboty/plafon-parizhskojj-oper... ](http://www.m-chagall.ru/raboty/plafon-parizhskojj-opery.html)

*** Небо в алмазах (с) А. Чехов, «Дядя Ваня». Насколько автор понимает фраза действительно впервые появилась в произведении Антона Павловича. А если и нет, то Илья вполне может и ошибаться, это даже мило.

**** из стихотворения А. Блока

*****Ферма — спецшкола ЦРУ, сленг сотрудников.

******«Клозери де Лила» (фр. La Closerie des Lilas) — кафе на бульваре Монпарнас, известное место встречи французской и европейской артистической богемы в конце XIX — начале XX вв.

К столикам в «Клозери де Лила» прикреплены таблички с именами бывавших здесь знаменитостей. В кафе бывали Верлен, Метерлинк, Оскар Уайльд, Стриндберг. Кафе прочно связано с именем Хемингуэя; он написал в нём свою «Фиесту». Ленин с Троцким любили играть здесь в шахматы.

В оформлении столиков брассери помимо табличек используются бумажные скатерти с напечатанными на них рисунками и автографами знаменитых посетителей.

 


End file.
